Angreal
Angreal (ahn-gree-AHL; /ɑŋ.gɹiˈaːɫ/) are objects which allow those who can channel to draw more of the One Power than they normally could without harming themselves in the process. Description While all angreal offer this benefit, they do vary considerably in strength. The amount of additional Power to which they provide access is dependent on both the angreal's strength and the channeler's own strength in the Power. The stronger a channeler, the more Power an angreal provides. Sa'angreal are like angreal, but much more powerful. All known angreal and sa'angreal can amplify either saidin or'' saidar; none are known to exist that can be used by both man and woman. One ''sa'angreal ''is known to amplify the True Power as well. Most ''angreal are constructed with a buffer to protect the user from drawing too much of the Power. All existing angreal are left over from the Age of Legends. The knowledge of their construction was lost during the Breaking of the World, along with the knowledge of creating ter'angreal, although the making of ter'angreal has been rediscovered. Angreal are rare; sa'angreal are extremely rare. Creating an angreal Just prior to the Last Battle it is revealed that a ter'angreal called a Seed is used to create angreal. The crafter uses the ter'angreal to pour the Power for a very long period into an empty vessel. The process is said to greatly weaken the channeler that created the angreal for several months. List of angreal It is known that the White Tower and the Stone of Tear hold many stores of angreal, as well as sa'angreal and ter'angreal, but this is a list of angreal used by individuals at certain points in time. Female alignment * A dark ivory carving of a woman in flowing robes, used for a while by Moiraine Damodred. * Aviendha's amber turtle brooch angreal, found with others in Ebou Dar. * Verin Mathwin's too-many-petaled lily brooch, rather weak in strength. * Graendal's Little Gold Ring. Destroyed in Rand's balefire assault on Graendal's fortress. * Cadsuane Melaidhrin's Shrike hair ornament. * Ivory seated woman covered by her own hair. Weaker than other angreal. * Nynaeve al'Meara's Gold bracelet attached to four gold finger rings with chains. Of considerable strength. * A stone figurine of a woman, naked except for her hair, last seen in the Tel'aran'rhiod reflection of the Panarch's palace museum in Tanchico. * A small dark ivory bracelet in the shape of an acrobat bent backwards so his wrists are tied to his ankles; currently in Moiraine's possession. It is nearly strong enough to be a sa'angreal. * Graendal's small, carved ivory knife. Obtained in a trade with Mesaana for information. * An undetailed angreal confiscated from Adelorna's quarters. * An undetailed angreal confiscated from Josaine's quarters. * An angreal in the shape of a glove. It is seen into the angreal deposit in the basements during the Seanchan raid against the White Tower * A stone flower brooch used by Siuan to heal the injured ones after the Sharans attack to the Aes Sedai camp in Kandor Male alignment * A shiny green stone carving of a fat bald man with a sword; found by Rand al'Thor in the Stone of Tear, thought lost during Rand's captivity by the Aes Sedai. Recovered at Dumai's Wells by Rand and given to Logain during the Last Battle. * In the second book , among Bayle Domon's collection of antiquities, there was a statuette, an ivory carving of a man holding a sword, which is suspected to be a male angreal, because of its shape and also because it felt strangely warm when some men touched it. This statuette could also be a ter'angreal. See also * Sa'angreal * Ter'angreal es:Angreal Category:Angreal Category:Items of Power